The present invention relates to safety razors and particularly relates to a shield and safety razor assemblage which affords clearance between the shield and the lubrication strip to permit ingress of air and drying of the lubrication strip.
Safety razors are commonly formed of a handle secured at one end to a razor head comprised of a sub-assembly of a platform and a cap member for retaining the razor blades in assembly. The razor is also provided with a shield to protect the user from injury resulting from inadvertent contact with the blade edge and to protect the blade edge from damage during shipping, handling, etc. A razor of this type is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,779, issued May 30, 1989.
It has become desirable to provide the razor head with a lubrication strip to facilitate the shaving action. The lubrication strip may be formed of a polyethyelene oxide and polystyrene. The strip is located behind the cutting edge of the blade or blades on the razor head and smooths the passage of the razor head over the skin.
In this type of razor, however, it has been found that the lubrication strip absorbs moisture and swells during use. Daily use without giving the strip a chance to dry causes problems. The strip becomes viscous and loses durability and definition. If the strip remains swollen from moisture absorption, locating the shield on the razor makes the strip conform to the inside contour of the shield. The strip material will also tend to adhere to the shield as the latter is removed, causing the strip to string out. Additionally, the detenting locking action of the shield onto the razor head, as described and illustrated in the above-identified patent, frequently cannot be accomplished because of the interference caused by the swelled lubrication strip with the shield. Further, the swollen lubrication strip can pop the shield off the razor head even after the shield has been applied thereto. It has therefore been found necessary to provide a razor construction which accommodates this type of reaction of the lubrication strip to shaving, while simultaneously affording all of the advantages of the safety razor and shield combination as set forth in the above-listed patent.
Therefore, in one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lubrication strip on the platform of the razor head directly behind the cutting edge of the blade or blades. The strip is disposed longitudinally parallel to the razor blades in a recess formed in the platform such that the upper surface of the lubrication strip is substantially in-line with the cutting edge of the blade or blades and raised slightly above the upper surface of the platform. To facilitate drying of the lubrication strip due to absorption of moisture after use of the razor, according to the present invention, there is provided an enlarged air space between the underside of the shield and the top of the platform, including the lubrication strip. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the shield is undercut or recessed along its underside to provide a substantial clearance between the lubrication strip and the underside of the shield, thereby providing a substantial air space therebetween. The air space provides sufficient space to facilitate and enhance drying of the lubrication strip to minimize swelling and expansion thereof without substantially engaging or applying pressure to the cap or interfering with the fit of the shield on the safety razor head.
Additionally, in accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided one or more through-holes in the base of the generally channel-shaped shield. This affords air communication through the shield into the air space overlying the lubrication strip. The circulation of air into this air space further facilitates drying of the lubrication strip after use and, hence, reduces the swelling or enlargement of the lubrication strip.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a razor comprising a handle and an elongated razor head carried by the handle. A razor blade is carried by the head and has a longitudinally extending cutting edge, with an elongated lubrication strip on the razor head adjacent the cutting edge for lubricating the skin during shaving. An elongated shield is removably carried by the head for overlying the cutting edge and the lubrication strip when the razor is not in use. Means are provided for releasably securing the shield and the head one to the other, with the shield being spaced from the lube strip when secured to the head to define an air space between the strip and the shield, with additional means for communicating air into the space into contact with the lubrication strip to facilitate drying of the lubrication strip after shaving and return of the shield to its secured position on the head.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved safety razor construction having a lubrication strip and a shield for the razor head whereby interference between the lubrication strip and the shield upon swelling of the strip is minimized or eliminated and air movement into the area between the shield and the razor head is facilitated to assist in drying and, hence, reducing the size of the lubrication strip.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.